Piper Halliwell's Memory Spell
One of Piper Halliwell’s more powerful spells, she wrote this spell in Cat House while she and Leo were going through marital problems. Seeking the advice of a marriage councillor to help them overcome their issues, which were affecting her wiccan powers. Piper was tired of the councillor’s advice; she wrote and cast the spell to relive memories. After cast, the spell actually made her, Leo, Phoebe, Paige along with Kit/Katrina and the Familiar Hunter relive several past events involving Piper and Leo. The Spell Write the spell on a piece of paper and ignite at your recite: :Let the Truth be Told, :Let our Lives Unfold :So we can Relive our Memories :and Stop being Enemies. The Memories First up, Piper remembers when Leo was still just their handyman and she and past Phoebe were admiring his "assets." Present Phoebe and Paige stood by watching the memory unfold, they coudln't believe Phoebe was actually interested in Leo or was actually checking him out. Second, Piper discusses the memory where She and Phoebe, while under Dantalian's dark magic, freeze and smash Leo into pieces. Phoebe and Paige arrive in the memory and see Dantalian looking at the Book of Shadows and then past Piper and Phoebe walk in, freeze Dantalian and smash her hand. Leo orbs in and tries to explain they are being affected by dark magic and need to try to overcome it but unwilling to listen to him, Piper freezes him and Phoebe smashes him. Piper walks out, stepping on the pieces of Leo. Third is when Piper and Leo attempted to marry at Halliwell manor; along with Prue, Phoebe, Victor, Patty and Grams presiding over, Prue’s Astral Projection surfaces and rides out of the manor on a motorcycle crashing the wedding. Disappointed by this, Piper calls off the wedding, saying it’s not meant to be but Leo and her family comfort her and Leo proclaims nothing will stop them from being together. *Note: In this memory, the Familiar Hunter steps on and crushes the statue of the married couple on the cake which fell to the floor, making present Piper feel a pain in her heart and the statue in the present time disappearing from the curio cabinet in the Halliwell living room; demonstrating the effects of what happens when someone changes something in someone’s past. Fourth, when Leo was struck by Alec, a Darklighter’s poisoned arrow; while in the attic, Piper switched powers with a dying Leo, having to proclaim her love to activate the healing power, Piper realized she was in love with him as she healed him with her touch, as Present Phoebe and Paige watched. In this memory, Paige and Phoebe discover Kit was their Familiar. , Paige and Phoebe in background]]Fifth is when Piper summons the courage to ask Leo out after he spills milk on himself. The following memory is when the sisters are held prisoner by the Evil Enchantress and Leo rushes to their rescue, he knocks out the Prince and releases the sisters. Piper is highly impressed by Leo and how aggressive he can be and by his desire to protect her. Next up, while Piper is the parking lot at P3, she was tripped by Trolls, blaming the Elders for kicking her while se was done, she proclaimed her love for him and that she’s a good witch and deserves Leo. She said she was going to stand in that very spot until they returned Leo to her, still nothing happened. Followed by remembering when Prue was turned into a dog to track a Banshee and Leo comments on Prue, saying he thinks she would have been a Doberman. The next memory is when the sisters are held prisoner by the Evil Enchantress and Leo rushes to their rescue, he knocks out the Prince and releases the sisters. Piper is highly impressed by Leo and how aggressive he can be and by his desire to protect her. Then time jumps to when Leo and Piper are in the shower and Phoebe walks in; originally it is Prue that walked in on the two of them and Piper tells her to get out. This time when Phoebe comes in Piper asks her if she changed her hair. Cut to Piper at P3 dancing on tables while possessed by Terra's essence. Up next was the memory where Leo is in the bathroom at the Halliwell's practicing proposing to Leo, Piper walks in and he proposes, she says yes. Phoebe and Paige hear a cry from the attic in this memory, it was Kit. They rush to the attic, the cat is dead. Cut to Leo and Piper in councillor's office, Leo hears the cries of all his charges who were in some way affiliated with Kit. They call to Piper who subconsciously hears her sisters telling her to recall the past memory again so they can go back and save Kit. She does so, the sisters rush to the attic to save Kit and vanquish the Familiar Hunter. Results Ultimately, the spell worked, after reliving their memories, they realized they truly love one another and need to stop bickering about the small things. After which Piper writes a spell to reverse this one, getting her sisters out of her head. Notes Why this spell affected Paige and Phoebe is unknown but it is assumed since the problems with Leo involved and affected the Power of Three and her powers, ultimately her sisters would relive the memories as a way to learn how deeply entertwined their sisterly bond is with the Power of Three. Category:Spells